All Heroes United
Opening Theme: Gladiators UK Theme *Ending Theme: "Rangers Are Forever" by Steve Overland *Story: The Grand United Alliance of Evil are attacking earth! Only All Heroes United can stop them! AHU *Optimus Prime: Leader of All Heroes United. *He-Man *She-Ra *Red Power Ranger *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *VR Troopers *Masked Rider/ Dex *Ryo of Wildfire *Sailor Moon *Sailor Scouts *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Iron Man *Superman *Batman *Kumamon *Jeff Tracey *Captain James T. Kirk *Captain Scarlet AHU VEHICLES: *Starship Enterprise *Thunderbirds 1-5 *General Lee *A-Team Van *Zords *KITT *TARDIS *Chopper *Blackbird AHU AUTOBOT SEIZAJUU: *Flybot: From Musca. Transforms into a fly. Part of Ignitus. *Chameleos: From Chamaeleon. Transforms into a Chameleon. Part of Ignitus. *Harehop: From Lepus. Transforms into a rabbit. Part of Ignitus. *Dragonbreath: From Draco. Transforms into a dragon. Part of Beast Voltron. *Wolfwere: From Lupus. Transforms into a wolf. Part of Beast Voltron. *Wing Pegasus: From Pegasus. Transforms into a fuzor of a horse and a bird. Part of Beast Voltron. *Black Crow: From Corvus. Transforms into a crow. Brother of White Dove. Part of Beast Voltron. *White Dove: From Columba. Transforms into a dove. Brother of Black Crow. Part of Beast Voltron. *Longer: From Cameleopardis. Transforms into a giraffe. Part of Two Machine. *Twocan: From Tucana. Transforms into a tucan. Part of Two Machine. *Breach: From Delphinus. Transforms into a dolphin. Part of Poseidon King. *Orca: From Cetus. Transforms into a whale. Part of Poseidon King. *Lynxer: From Lynx. Transforms into a lynx. Part of Thor Megazord. *Fireferno Blazeflame: From Phoenix. Transforms into a phoenix. Part of Thor Megazord. *Eaglehunt: From Aquila. Transforms into an eagle. Part of Thor Megazord. *Gold: From Dorado. Transforms into a goldfish. Part of Thor Megazord. *Lizardon: From Lacerta. Transforms into a lizard. Part of Thor Megazord. *Hydren: From Hydra. Transforms into a snake. Part of Aqua Rider. *Serpentron: From Hydrus. Transforms into a cobra. Part of Aqua Rider. *Tsunami: From Serpens. Transforms into an rattlesnake. Part of Aqua Rider. *Unis: From Monoceros. Transforms into a unicorn. Part of Cygnoceros. *Male Swan: From Cygnus. Transforms into a swan. Part of Cygnoceros *F.O.X.: From Vulpecula. Transforms into a fox. Part of Iron Bar. *Cranefire: From Grus. Transforms into a crane. Part of Iron Bar. *Red Bear: From Ursa Major. Blue Bear's father. Transforms into a grizzly bear. Part of Ursa X. *Blue Bear: From Ursa Minor. Red Bear's son. Transforms into a polar bear. Part of Ursa X. *Green Dog: From Canis Major. Yellow Dog's father. Transforms into a dog. Part of Canis Z. *Yellow Dog: From Canis Minor. Green Dog's son. Transforms into a puppy. Part of Canis Z. *Rammer: From Aries. Transforms into a ram. Part of Z13. *Bullfight: From Taurus. Transforms into a bull. Part of Z13. *Star Twins: From Gemini. Pretender Shells inside human twins, male and female. Part of Z13. *Crabclaw: From Cancer. Transforms into a crab. Part of Z13. *Lionclaw: From Leo. Transforms into a lion. Part of Z13. *Zoe: From Virgo. A Pretender Shell inside a beautiful woman. Part of Z13. *Scalebalance: From Libra. Transforms into the AHU's balance machine. Part of Z13. *RX: From Scorpio. Transforms into a scorpion. Part of Z13. *Arrow: From Sagittarius. A Pretender Shell inside an archer. Part of Z13. *Sea Goat: From Capricorn. Transforms into a goat. Part of Z13. *Aquadon: From Aquarius. A Pretender Shell inside a diver. Part of Z13. *Twofish: From Pisces. Brothers. Transform into two fishes. Part of Z13. *Snare: From Ophiuchus. A Pretender Shell inside a snake-tamer. Part of Z13. *Fishark: From Piscis Austrinis. Transforms into a silver fish. Part of Avalanche Robo. *Leotalon: From Leo Minor. Transforms into a lion cub. Part of Avalanche Robo. *Arch: From Sagitta. Transforms into the bow and arrow the AHU use. Part of Avalanche Robo. *Herc: From Hercules. A Pretender Shell inside a strongman. Part of Humanus. *Percy: From Perseus. A Pretender Shell inside a policeman. Part of Humanus. *Ceph: From Cepheus. A Pretender Shell inside a brave king. Part of Humanus. *Cassey: From Cassiopeia. A Pretender Shell inside a warrior queen. Part of Humanus. *Andra: From Andromeda. A Pretender Shell inside a cute princess. Part of Humanus. *Indo: From Indus. A Pretender Shell inside a Native American Man. Part of Humanus. *Peacock Prince: From Pavo. Transforms into a peacock. Part of Humanus. *Volt: From Volans. Transforms into a flying fish. Part of Humanus. *Longhair: From Coma Berenices. A Pretender Shell inside a man with long hair. Part of Humanus. *Left Crown: From Corona Australis. Transforms into a gold crown. Part of Central Crown. *Right Crown: From Corona Borealis. Transforms into a silver tiara. Part of Central Crown. *Compass-1: From Pyxis. Compass-2's Brother. Transforms into a white compass. Part of Snew. *Compass-2: From Circinus. Compass-1's Brother. Transforms into a black compass. Part of Snew. *Sea: From Vela. Brother of Ocean and Water. Transforms into a shark. Part of Shipwreck. *Ocean: From Carina. Brother of Water and Sea. Transforms into a manta ray. Part of Shipwreck. *Water: From Puppis. Brother of Sea and Ocean. Transforms inton an octopus. Part of Shipwreck. *Retus: From Reticulum. Transforms into a reticle. Part of Mutaborg. *Normus: From Norma. Transforms into a square. Part of Mutaborg. *Picture: From Pictor. A Pretender Shell inside an artist. Part of Mutaborg. *Statue: From Sculptor. A Pretender Shell inside a sculptor. Part of Mutaborg. *Tri-1: From Triangulum. Brother of Tri-2. Transforms into a triangle. Part of Mutaborg. *Tri-2: From Triangulum Australe. Brother of Tri-1. Transforms into half a triangle. Part of Mutaborg. *Chisle: From Caelum. A Pretender Shell inside a chalk-maker. Part of Mutaborg. *Chariot: From Auriga. A Pretender Shell inside a charioteer. Part of Mutaborg. *Shielder: From Scutum. Transforms into a shield. Part of Mutaborg. *Tele: From Telescopium. Transforms into a telescope. Part of Telemicro. *Micro: From Microscopium. Transforms into a microscope. Part of Telemicro. *Gus: From Sextans. Friend of Sug. Transforms into a sextant. Part of Octsex. *Sug: From Octans. Friend of Gus. Transforms into an octant. Part of Octsex. *Cross: From Crux. Transforms into the Holy Cross Sword the AHU Use. Part of Heroick. *Flameblaze: From Fornax. Transforms into the AHU's fireplace. Part of Heroick. *Altar Avatar: From Ara. Transforms into Heroick's weapon, the Ara Sword. Part of Heroick. *Boots: From Bootes. A Pretender Shell inside a farmer. Part of Heroick. *Antos: From Antila. Transforms into Heroick's Air Pump. Part of Heroick. *Hose: From Equuleus. Transforms into Heroick's horse. Part of Heroick. *Steam River: From Eridanus. Transforms into Heroick's water drum. Part of Heroick. *Mt. X: From Mensa. Transforms into the mountain the AHU climbed. Part of Heroick. *Mijinion: From Orion. A Pretender Shell inside the captured enemy and recent AHU Member Infinity Mijinion. Part of Heroick. Episodes #Hero Unite (ヒーローユナイト) #Galaxy Forever (ギャラクシーフォーエヴァー) #Black Knight (ブラックナイト) #Spirit's Fighter (スピリッツファイター) #Constellation Start-Up! (コンステレーションスタートアップ！) #Dreaming Hero (ドリーミングヒーロー) #Bloody Diamond (ブラッディダイヤモンド) #Food Fight (フードファイト) #Dragon Slayers (ドラゴンスレイヤーズ) #Dinosaur Power (ダイナソーパワー) #Optimus Looks (コンボイルック) #Two Piece (ツーピース) #Mega Metal (メガメタル) #Fortune Hero (フォーチュンヒーロー) #Class Loving (クラスラヴィング) #Serena, Moon (うさぎ、ムーン) #Wolf Howl (ウルフハウル) #Thunder Jupiter (サンダージュピター) #Brown Ranger (ブラウンレンジャー) #Lucky? Hero (ラッキー？ヒーロー) #Color Chameleon (カラーカメレオン) #Flybot (フライボット) #Shine, Universe! (ユニバース、シャイン!) #Rescue Hero (レスキューヒーロー) #Hades Wars (ハーデスウォーズ) #Jump! Rabbit (ジャンプ！ラビット) #Pagemaster (ページマスタ) #Mimic Man (ミミックマン) #Movie Cut (ムービーカット) #Battler On! (バトラーオン！) #Megatron Dawn (メガトロンドーン) #Unbreakable Body (アンブレイカブルボディ) #Fantastic Optimus (ファンタスティックコンボイ) #Ocean Warriors (オーシャンウォーリアーズ) #Vulcan Shines (バルカンシャインズ) #Xander Stone (ザンダーストーン) #Zoom Fast (ズームファースト) #Pleasant Future (プレザントフューチャー) #Nightmare System (ナイトメアシステム) #End Megatron! (エンドメガトロン！) #Lonely Star (ロンリースター) #My Baby (マイベイビー) #Chance? Hero (チャンス？ヒーロー) #Red Blaze (レッドブレイズ) #Humbug! (ハムバグ！) #Concert Hero (コンサートヒーロー) #Monsters Defeated (モンスターズディファーッティド) #Gladiator Contender (グラディエーターコンテンダー) #Final Battle (ファイナルバトル) #End Story... (エンドストーリー...) Category:Fan Fiction